Depending on the medical circumstances, reduced pressure may be used for, among other things, reduced-pressure therapy to encourage granulation at a tissue site, draining fluids at a tissue site, closing a wound, reducing edema, promoting perfusion, and fluid management. Common dressings, systems, and methods may be susceptible to leaks and blockage that can cause a reduction in the efficiency of the therapy or a complete loss of therapy. Such a situation can occur, for example, if the amount of fluid in the dressing or system exceeds the fluid capacity of the dressing or system. Further, the formation of condensate in the dressing or system may create similar concerns. Leaks, blockages, and condensate in the dressing or system may also be perceptible by a user and may lack visual appeal. Prevention of leaks and blockages may be particularly important when only a limited power supply to the reduced pressure source and other components is available. Thus, improvements to dressings, systems, and methods that enhance the management of fluid extracted from a tissue site for increasing reliability, efficiency, visual appeal, and the useable life of the dressing and system are desirable.